


roselia doesn’t approve

by hinachin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pegging, ako knows what pegging is, kaoru and tomoe do the dirty, roselia hates this. alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinachin/pseuds/hinachin
Summary: a long day of rehearsal ends, and ako decides to invite over her bandmates to spend time together... but her sister’s girlfriend quickly ruins her plans. poor ako :(
Relationships: Imai Lisa & Udagawa Ako, Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	roselia doesn’t approve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddie asf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maddie+asf).



> hi!
> 
> umm i am not really good at writing.. but here’s a little crackfic that i made! shoutout to my friend maddie for the idea lol. don’t kill me for this <3

Unlocking the door, Ako stepped inside of her house with cheer, her band mates behind her. The five had just finished their rehearsal, so Ako suggested that ‘we should totally go to my house and hang!’, so the rest of Roselia decided to listen.

Ako lead the four upstairs, opening the door to her room. “This is my room! What do you guys think?” Lisa stepped inside first, letting out a giggle and jumping onto the bed. “Nice little space you’ve got, Ako~! It’s been too long since I’ve been over, aha..”

Rinko gave a warm smile, stepping inside herself. “I’ve.. obviously been here before, but.. I really like your room.”

Sayo gave a nod in a sign of approval, and Yukina did the same after her. “A very nice space, Ako,” Yukina began, “I’ll be sure to enjoy my time here—“ 

That’s when they heard a moan, and.. wait, a moan?

Lisa snorted, Rinko and Yukina stayed silent, and Sayo slowly turned around to look at the door across the hallway—Tomoe’s room. “Udagawa-san.. t-the door across the hall belongs to your sister, correct?” Ako nodded, looking confused. “Yeah! Why..?” Did she not hear her sister fucking moan?

That’s when Lisa started LAUGHING, laying down on the bed as she let out her chuckles. Rinko just sighed, sitting down next to her. “Imai-san, I don’t think.. that this is funny..”

Lisa sat up, holding up a hand. “It can be if we make it funny! Just ignore the fact that you hate something and then it’s funny~“ Rinko didn’t really understand that.

Yukina walked out of the room, standing next to Tomoe’s door, and just LISTENING TO THE BED SHAKE made her mad. Tomoe was supposed to be PRESENTABLE to her sister and she was doing THIS.

She walked back in, going up to Ako, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Does your sister have anybody close to her. I need to know.” 

Ako nodded a bit too quickly. “Yeah! Big sis has a girlfriend, and they’re really close, and—“ 

“GIRLFRIEND??” None of Roselia had heard that before. Since when was Tomoe dating somebody? Maybe it was somebody from Afterglow, or maybe it was Saaya..

“Yeah, Kaoru!” Ako let out a nervous giggle. “Y’know.. Kaoru, from Hello Happy?”

And then, right after Ako stopped talking, another noise was heard from across the hall—

”—K-Kaoru..! Faster..!” 

Yukina slammed her head against the wall. Sayo just held her own head in her hands. Rinko seemed traumatized and Lisa was laughing even more. But that’s when Ako caught on too. She stood up to walk across the hall, but then she heard another sound and walked away to sit in her beanbag chair (that coincidentally, Kaoru bought for her).

“My sister.. she..” Ako just started mumbling to herself. She didn’t like what was happening. “..my sister is getting pegged.”

Lisa near hollered between her laughs. “How do you even know what pegged means...?” Ako put her hands into fists, shaking them. “Big sis couldn’t keep me in the dark forever, I needed to find out somehow..! So I asked Mocanee..”

Lisa kept giggling, sitting up again. Yukina removed her head from the wall and turned to Ako. “I’m.. gonna leave. I don’t think I want to be here when they finish, for the sake of.. everybody in this house.” Sayo nodded. “I’m going to leave as well, I don’t know how comfortable I feel with this..”

The two girls stepped out of the room and walked downstairs, but then Rinko stood up. “I-I’m gonna go too, Ako.. sorry.. I don’t like situations like this..” Ako let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head. “It’s okay, Rinrin.. I’ll text you later.”

Rinko followed Yukina and Sayo downstairs, which left Lisa and Ako alone. Alone to suffer. Lisa chuckled, sitting on the beanbag with Ako. “So, uh.. what do we do? I don’t think this will end well, aha..”

Ako shook her head. “I dunno, but.. big sis said she wouldn’t do anything like this while I was home.” Ako frowned. Lisa frowned with her.

“Well..” Lisa said, wrapping an arm around Ako. “..I’m gonna make sure you don’t suffer alone.” That made Ako’s frown turn into a smile. “Thanks, Lisanee.”

They waited it out. And it was miserable. Tomoe was moaning like a little bitch and Kaoru was talking dirty to her. And they were both really fucking loud. Lisa felt bad for Ako, was this REALLY what her sister did during her free time? Was this only the beginning of it? How bad did their sex sessions even get? Lisa was thinking way too hard. Why was she doing this to herself.

It was about a half an hour later when Ako and Lisa went downstairs. They made themselves milkshakes—if they were going to suffer they would do it in style. They had really comfortable pajamas too, and, it wasn’t going too bad.

That was until they heard talking from upstairs.

Tomoe and Kaoru were finally done with their stupid sex, and they were coming downstairs. The two girls who were already downstairs, heard the redhead giggle to her lover.

“Heh.. you do better every single time, Ru..” Tomoe blushed, turning her head away as she walked downstairs with Kaoru. “You make me feel too good.”

Kaoru laughed, turning Tomoe’s head so they were facing each other. “I’m glad that I did good enough for you, my sunset. Your moans are too cute.”

That caught Tomoe off guard, and she nearly fell down the stairs. “B-Babe..!” Kaoru chuckled again, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek. “Anything to make you flustered, Juliet.” And the name made Tomoe’s smile return, as she returned the kiss.

Ako and Lisa fucking panicked. They chugged their milkshakes like there was no tomorrow, and they ran into the living room and tried so hard to act casual, but.. it wasn’t working.

Tomoe and Kaoru finally made it downstairs.. and all four girls had such different reactions when eye contact was made. Lisa snorted, Kaoru let out a nervous chuckle, Ako looked away and Tomoe looked like she was about to break down sobbing.

Tomoe backed away, shaking her head. “We are.. not gonna talk about this..”

Lisa stood up, pointing to Tomoe, and she was laughing again. “You moaned with your sister in the next room! You horny little shit!”

“LISA, GO AWAY!” Tomoe walked into the kitchen fully, and Lisa followed, and you could hear them arguing from the living room. Ako just looked up to Kaoru, tilting her own head. “Why, Kaoru? Why.”

Kaoru couldn’t answer that question with anything else besides a simple statement— “..this isn’t a very fleeting moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mistake 


End file.
